


New bar, new luck (oneshot)

by Multi_In_The_Deep



Series: Reds smut files? [2]
Category: Undertail - Fandom
Genre: Cop blue, Other, Sex, Undertail, drunk, light cum inflation, skeleton city
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 22:30:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_In_The_Deep/pseuds/Multi_In_The_Deep
Summary: Red decides to check out a new bar down the street Beacuse he knows everyone on the other one, little did he know another skeleton would be there for him to ask





	New bar, new luck (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!  
> This is my first undertail fic!  
> So please don’t shoot me if it isn’t god ;-;
> 
> Well... either way I hope someone enjoys it

Red settled into his stool again with another beverage, so far his tavern was buzzing a lot more tonight. And red was in a good enough mood he hadn’t even drank much yet. 

Red looked around, noticing not a single one of these skeletons knew him. Not one of them had been to the bar down the street, and that made him feel better. Moments later though. His eye-lights fell on a skeleton a bit shorter then him. They wore a police uniform that made him feel on edge, they sat there quietly as they drank, not seeming too on guard tonight. 

Red had seen the cop around his part of the neighbour hood. But right now they looked too hammered to even notice if he was an escaped convict… or even a sibling to one. 

Slowly. Red slid off his stood and shuffled over, sliding his drink along with him as he looked up at the blue skeleton, mumbling the words “is this seat taken?” 

The lack of answer told red yes, and he slowly sat down smiling at the other. Who honestly looked too drunk to process an utter stranger sat beside him. Staring at the mirror behind all the different bottles. Red grinned, this was his time to see how the new bar could work. 

Slowly he moved his hand onto the others and smiled, the skeleton looked at him and sighed, slowly spinning the chair around to look into his eye-lights, it almost made red fall off his chair, the poor guy had been crying, their eye-lights huge and piercing as they stared into his, his mouth quivering. 

Red sighed and gently squeezed the hand he had, moving closer “names red, what’s yours baby blue?” He asked softly. Though he did feel a bit bad to take advantage of this drunken state, his body needed the other soul this weekend. The other mumbled out a quiet “I’m blue… and I’ve just been fired from my life.” Now that was a answer he wasn’t expecting, this guy was too drunk to really make sense but either way, this was a skeleton in no better state then him right now. He moved his hands higher and gently scooted their stools closer, giving blue his best smile as he gently hushed him. Moving one of the two hands up to dry their tears slowly hushing him as he spoke “shh shh… we all do at some point right? How about this hmm? I’ll help you feel better tonight and if you ever need me to do it again you come find me here same time?” He asked, blue watched him for a moment before nodding. 

A grin crept upon reds skull. 

He just got exactly what he wanted from this tavern

He looked over to the tables. Seeing a couple kids he sighed and shrugged, drinking his glass as blue had another shot. Feeling playful, he took blues hat off and sitting it on his own skull smiling “how about this? We have a glass of water here and I’ll buy us a hotel room?” He asked softly. Still smiling softly at blue. And to his surprise, the smaller skeleton nodded and lung to him, beginning to sniffle again, red smiled and gestured for the skeleton on the other side of the bar to come over, and they did. They both had their glass of water, hired a taxi and went to one of the hotels further in the city. 

Red payed the money for the room before walking over to blue. Who was staring into the floor, a soft red carpet that seemed to look just fine to curl up on and fall asleep in reds mind, but he didn’t trust that. All he really trusted right now was was the sinful side of his drunken brain, he wrapped his arms around blue and pulled him up, the smaller skeleton crossed their legs around red, keeping him in reds arms as they walked up the stairs and into their hotel room.

Red smiled seeing it, the room was unbelievably clean, the bed sheets a soft cloud white witch matched the curtains, but the carpet was still a blood red. Just how he liked it.

He set blue down on the bed and smiled slowly tugging his pants down as he smiled, blues drunken face flushed that bit more but he didn’t at all fight red. In fact red almost thought he could here a little giggle escape the small skeleton, witch only made him grin that bit more ash he stripped his won shorts off, sitting the both of them in the far corner of the room. To his surprise when he name back blue had already summoned his magic, a soft blue glow illuminated from a soft sack that was just barely round, and just below it sat their member, the women-hood witch made red blush slightly. It wasn’t often he saw that. 

The other skeleton hid their face behind their hand as they mumbled “I know… it’s all wired and stuff.” ThAt only made reds heart ache as he moved closer to blue slowly taking the others shirt off as his own magic materialised, his large member perking up between his legs witch made blues face grow even darker blue as they mumbled “are… you sure this is gonna work?” Red purred softly hearing the others voice as he slowly picked them back up and laid their skull on the pillow. Getting up on the bed before grinning at blue. Mumbling out “you relax little blue, let me do all the work for once.” Blue squeaked softly as reds member was lined up to blues now dripping member, the head of his manhood pressing to blues entrance as blue struggled to grip onto the blankets “wh- Wait!” She squeaked softly, her phalanges gripping onto the sheets as red begun softly pushing in.

Blue whined softly, his face a mass of blue and white as she gulped slightly and panted quietly, red let out a happy huff as he pulled blue down that bit more, gently pressing into the other skeleton, slowing down each time their whines sounded more painful as he moved closer to their ear-socket, his voice raspy and everywhere as it came out as more of a growl “first time?” Blue let out a soft nod as red let his grin slip onto his face again, blues skull tilted away to look at the door warily, red followed the gaze as he waited for blue to get used to his girth in them. “They ain’t gonna come in… this is a part of the hotel specifically made for this” he said softly, blue let out a soft moan before nodding and swallowing. Their eye-lights slowly moving to look into his, and he slowly begun pulling out and back in. Leaving blue to squeak. Their hands immediately grabbing his shoulders as her legs gently wrapped around him. 

Each movement made blue both whine and puff out a breath of hot air, his tongue lolling out of his mouth As his teeth refused to contain it, and red could only admire this look. Blue begun to moan moments later, giving red the cue to speed up. His rib cage rumbling as blue looked at him. Mumbling and panting “a- are… are you- p-purring?” He asked softly. Red smiled as he answered playfully “why yes I am” as he gently went to take a playful nip of blues vertebrae. Causing the smaller skeleton to let out a louder moan, gripping into reds jacket tighter as his insides begun to tighten. Taking his cue to speed up his rhythm. Blue squeaked softly again, his sharp phalanges digging into the others shoulders as their eye-lights flickered to two small hearts. He then released his blue seamen and red smiled softly. The other skeleton planted heavily, his eye-lights hazy as he tried coming down. Only moments later though he felt the others manhood swell slightly, their own red seamen filling whatever blues hadn’t, his stomach filling slightly as the red and blue swirled in the middle to create a purple. Reds skull resting against blues chest as he stayed frozen for a bit. 

The other didn’t at all mind, slowly coming back down from his high to look down and see the damage, his stomach was the same size, but the colours flowed inside peacefully. Making blue smile. For a first time this actually wasn’t too bad. The other skeleton slowly lifted their skull off blues chest and moved up closer to blues ear socket. Mumbling tiredly “feel better?” To the other, who nodded softly. Red gently pulled out. Careful not to disturb the liquid or the skeleton as he laid down beside them and grinned, gently reaching to hold blues hand. Who squeezed it softly smiling. His eye-lights dim enough for red to know what he was thinking, slowly moving to kiss the others skull they both snuggled up under the blankets, even if they were covered in the both of their waste. Red let out a quiet “let’s do this again sometime okay?” As he brought blue that but closer carefully. The smaller skeleton however, had already fallen asleep. Cuddling up to him softly.


End file.
